Old Granite Hotel
Old Granite Hotel is a refined hotel on 1700 West 7th Avenue in Fairview. Background Old Granite Hotel is a seven-story hotel that currently is under construction. According to the reporter on the radio, this hotel is a local landmark that has been owned by one family for a hundred years. However, bankruptcy forced the owners to sell the hotel to Betincourt Investments, and they started the renovations. Floors from the first to the fifth are not explored but they are assumed to be already finished and fully equipped. However the half of the sixth floor and whole seventh floor are being renovated. The hotel's hallways in the finished parts are rather elegant. In the hallways there are various pictures, potted plants, and carts for bathrobes, coats and other clothes as well as carts filled with cleaning supplies. The sixth floor contains four rooms, with numbers from 622 to 625 that are fully equipped hotel rooms with bathrooms. Room 625 is rather unfinished and is in a raw state however. Each of the rooms has various amenities such as TVs, small refridgerators, tables and chairs. There is also room for hotel employees such as maids and it contains various items such as vacuum cleaners, towels, washing machines, etc. The renovated part of the sixth floor is in a raw state. There are various items that are needed for repairs and construction such as cement mixer, tool boxes, and helmets. The staircase leads to other levels and is also unfinished. The whole seventh floor is under construction, meaning that there is an even bigger mess than on the sixth floor. Each of the rooms intended for hotel rooms contain something else. In one room there are furniture and equipment for bathrooms while the other contains various paints and wallpapers. It's worth to mention that some of the exterior walls are not builded yet and the gaps are protected by nets and scaffloadings. There is also makeshift office in one of the rooms. The chief manager of this hotel and person responsible for renovations is James Betincourt while it's general contractor and architect is Lawrence Adams. Behind the scenes *SWAT 4: Mission 12: The Old Granite Hotel The hotel is visited by SWAT officers on May 1st. The self proclaimed representative group called "America Now" invaded the Old Granite Hotel and has taken two people, James Betincourt (the chief manager of the hotel) and Lawrence Adams (it's general contractor) hostage. Apparently Betincourt was investigating the renovations in the hotel made by Adams and his men and at this time they have been taken as a hostages. The suspects are holed up on the hotel's top floors and are demanding a $12 milion ransom. "America Now" is a small military group that is against immigration, free trade and forgein owned properties. They mainly deal in serious vandalism or sabotaging. This is their first kidnapping, meaning that they might be shifting tactics. The suspects are well armed and organized as a group but they have never taken anyone hostage and that makes them even more dangerous. Now something about the victims: James Betincourt is a son of CEO of Beticourt Investments, a development company from France. Six moths ago they purchased the hotel from other family and started renovating this building. James Betincourt was responsible for the renovation work while Lawrence Adams is it's general contractor and architect. The suspects are on two top floors: the sixth and the seventh. To make matters worse, it is believed that the suspects might have set some bombs inside the building, so take extra care. Recent gunshots from seventh floor indicate the SWAT officers must go inside to rescue Betincourt, Adams and other hostages and arrest or kill the suspects. Gallery Category:Places (SWAT4) Category:Businesses